User blog:Kronika X Cetrion/PG Removal Proposal: Liu Kang
Proposing PG removal for Liu Kang. Who is he? Liu Kang is one of the main protagonists in the Mortal Kombat series. He is a Shaolin monk who is a member of the White Lotus Society. Liu Kang is the biggest threat to Shao Kahn's plans and has single-handedly won in the two previous Mortal Kombat Tournaments. Thus, he is a very dedicated and courageous man. He carries the title "Shaolin Champion" and is undoubtedly one of the greatest martial artists on the planet. For this reason (and the previous setbacks of Outworld) Liu Kang constantly finds himself as the number one target for Shao Kahn's troops, and he generally takes this calmly. Why he doesn't qualify? In Mortal Kombat 9, Liu Kang refuses to let Shao Kahn win. He fights with Raiden, but is defeated. Shortly afterward, Shao Kahn enters Earthrealm, and Liu Kang once more tries to stop him. Again, Raiden forbids him to do so by sending electricity bolts in front of him. Infuriated, Liu Kang throws a fiery punch at Raiden, who defends himself with a blast of lightning. The combination of Raiden's electricity and Liu Kang's own fire severely burn Liu Kang's body, causing him fatal injuries. A horrified Raiden begs the mortally wounded Liu Kang to forgive him. The final words spoken by Liu Kang are to Raiden: "You....have killed us....all." before he closes his eyes and passes on. However, in Mortal Kombat X, Liu Kang is first seen in the Netherrealm, now an undead revenant servant of Quan Chi. He along with the undead revenant versions of Kung Lao, Kitana, and Sindel ride to Quan Chi's fortress to await D'Vorah's arrival with Shinnok's amulet. Liu Kang fights his way out and escorts Quan Chi to safety. As they arrive at the fortress, they are followed by Jax who intends to take Quan Chi back to Earthrealm. Liu Kang tries to stop Jax, expressing his disdain at him for rejoining Raiden's side. Jax replies that Raiden did his best and that he saved Earthrealm, but Liu Kang retorts that Raiden murdered him and stole everything from him. After Liu Kang is defeated by Jax, resulting in Quan Chi being captured. Liu Kang along with Kung Lao, Kitana, Sindel, and Smoke on Earthrealm after Shinnok is freed. He along with the other revenants pledge their allegiance to him. Liu Kang then informs Shinnok of the human presence in the Netherrealm, but Shinnok is unworried and says they will be neutralized later. Liu Kang and the other revenants then accompany Shinnok and D'Vorah, along with the captive Johnny Cage, to the Sky Temple, where Shinnok attacks Bo' Rai Cho with his amulet. Raiden soon arrives to stop Shinnok only to be surrounded by the revenants. Liu Kang asks if they can kill Raiden, but Shinnok orders them to let him live so that he could seal Raiden himself. As Shinnok leaves for the Jinsei, Liu Kang, along with the other revenants, taunt Raiden before the latter proceeds to engage them. Liu Kang has would be kill Raiden. Before their fight, Raiden tries to reach out to his former student by telling him that this is not his destiny. Liu Kang retorts by sarcastically asking Raiden if he still has visions of the future. He then reminds Raiden of his death at the latter's hands. Raiden claims it was an accident, but Liu Kang thanks Raiden for "freeing" him and declares that he will help Shinnok overthrow the Elder Gods. The two fight, and Liu Kang is defeated by his former mentor. But his personality is once again reverted back to his good self after Raiden fuses with him and absorbs the revenant Liu Kang to become Fire God Liu Kang in Mortal Kombat 11, he destroys the revenant forms of Kitana, Kung Lao, and Jade and defeats Cetrion, who sacrifices herself to power Kronika. Liu Kang later defeats and kills Kronika and Raiden, now a mortal man, appears and passes on his title as protector of Earthrealm to him. Final Verdict Overall, Liu Kang is kind by nature, he shouldn't qualify because he is an antagonist in Mortal Kombat X. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Removal Proposals